Nina's World
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Section heading Nina's World is a Canadian-American animated children's television series. It has been interpreted as a prequel to Sprout network's preceding programming block, The Good Night Show, focusing on host Nina, as a 6-year-old Latina. It premiered on September 9, 2015 on the Sprout network. This incarnation of Nina was introduced by Cat Greenleaf in August 2015 Children · Nina Sabrina Flores (also called Ninala) is the titular protagonist, voiced by Isabella Farrier. She is six years old and has birthday celebrations with Star and feeding her pet at night. She has the same name as an adult who appears in The Good Night Show. Her middle name is mentioned by her mother in "Nina Rides a Bike''. · Aiden is the new kid who just moved to town and was seen as a bully and is now a friend and is voiced by Dayton Wall. Episodes Numbers known: · Episode 1 Birthday/Adventure (full titles Nina's Birthday; Nina's Big Adventure debuted September 9, 2015 · Episode 2 Nurse/Super Nina! (full titles Nina the Nurse; Super Nina) debuted September 9, 2015 · Episode 3 Nina Leaves Town / Nina 1982 · Episode 4 Kite/Sleep Over ( full titles Nina the Kite Flyer; Nina's First Sleepover) debuted September 9, 2015 - Nina and Carlos wreak a kite together; Chelsea is a guest at Nina's home and they become space pirates ( aired on February 8, 2016 in Canada) · · · Episode 5: ? · Episode 6: ? · Episode 7 Unplugged/Great (full titles Nina Unplugged; Nina the Great) debuted October 1, 2015 in U.S., October 10, 2015 in Canada · Episode 8: Nina and Papi Play Baseball; Nina the Shadow Chaser (aired February 22, 2016 in Canada) both segments also aired individually August 30, 2016 · Episode 9: ? · Episode 10: ? · Episode 11 Nina Rides a Bike/Takes the Cakes (full titles Nina Rides a Bike and Nina Takes the Cakes) debuted July 27, 2016, the latter also being available in part as a free short · Episode 12 Hijinx/Garden (full titles Nina's Henna Hijinx; Nina's Everything Garden) debuted November 3, 2015 in U.S., November 7, 2015 in Canada (aired March 14, 2016 as well) · Episode 13 Museum/Dives In (full titles Nina's Family Museum; Nina Dives In) debuted November 3, 2015 (November 14 in Canada) · Episode 14: Dog Sit/On Track''' (full titles Nina Dog Sits / Nina Gets on Track) April 7, 2016 on Sprout /September 11, 2016 on NBC / April 22, 2016 on the web · Episode 15: ? · Episode 16: ? · Episode 17: ? · Episode 18 Yard Sale/Papi's Best Day (full titles Nina and the Yard Sale / Nina and Pali's Best Day Ever) debuted September 13, 2016 · Episode 19: ? · Episode 20: ? · Episode 21: ? · Episode 22: ? Episode 23 Game Day/Karate debuted June 22, 2016 · Episode 24: ? · Episode 25: ? · Episode 26 Color/Amigos debuted May 25, 2016 Not yet assigned number in above-reference list: Nina Wants to Grow; Nina's Everything Theater Nina's Show and Tell; Nina's Snow Day Nina Deliverys; Nina's Library Hop (aired March 7, 2016 in Canada) after having a pretend wedding between Star and Lucy, Nina mentions the the upcoming wedding between cousin Carmon and Jorge will be her first ever Nina the Artist; Nina and the Missing Myna Bird (aired October 17, 2015 in Canada) Nina from Space; Nina Makes Music'''''